Super Smash Bros Showdown
by StarryEyes880
Summary: My version of SSB4. The Smash Villains are back, and this time, their leader, the Ancient Minister 2, plans to destroy the universe. Can the Smashers, along with newcomers, stop him? Includes anime fighters.
1. Chapter 1

**Super Smash Bros. **_**SHOWDOWN!**_

**Starting Fighters:**

Mario

Link

Kirby

Pikachu

Fox

Samus

Zelda

Bowser

DK

Yoshi

Peach

Ice Climbers

Sonic

Pit

Wario

Olimar

King Dedede

Lucas

Meta Knight

Diddy Kong

Waluigi (Newcomer)

Infernape (Newcomer)

Birdo (Newcomer)

A.C. Boy (Newcomer)

A.C. Girl (Newcomer)

**Chapter 1: **The Prologue

**Stage 1: **Battlefield

One morning, in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario was relaxing after the Mario Kart Wii Prix.

**Mario**

"That was-a-quite annoying," Mario thought as the Mailtoad came with his letters. Mario walked up and took the letters. He looked at them and sighed. He had 25 letters, and 24 of them were bills he hadn't paid for his games.

"Bills, bills, bills…" Mario sighed. "Wait. What's-a-this?" He opened the envelope and read the letter.

"Dear Mario," Mario started. "We want-a-you to join our next Super Smash Bros. event. Sounds-a-good to me!" Mario ran off to the Battlefield to train for the next event.

When he got there, he saw huge words saying:

**WARNING! A New Foe Has Appeared!**

Mario smiled as the newcomer got ready to battle him.

**3!**

"I'll-a-do this!" Mario exclaimed as he jumped out of the pipe.

**2!**

A small Bowser-like figure came out from a pool of graffiti on the ground.

**1!**

**GO!**

Mario ran up to the figure and gave him a few punches, but the character dodged every single one. Then he spun in a circle, using his magic brush to hit Mario. Mario then got out F.L.U.D.D. and sprayed the figure, pushing him to the edge. Mario then grabbed a Smash Ball and did Mario Finale, knocking off the figure.

**GAME!**

A trophy of the figure landed on the ground. Mario touched it and brought the figure back to life. The figure laughed and pulled down his mask. It was Bowser Jr.!

**Bowser Jr.**

"Junior?" Mario exclaimed. Bowser Jr. didn't say anything. He just ran off.

**STAGE CLEAR!**

Mario has joined your team!

Bowser Jr. has joined your team!

Bowser Jr. has joined the showdown!

Standard Sp. Move: Fire Breath

Side Sp. Move: Graffiti Slash

Up Sp. Move: Whirling Fortress

Down Sp. Move: Graffiti Spin

Final Smash: Shadow Mario

**Please read and review. Give suggestions on adding characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A New Smash (And a Newcomer)

**Chapter 2: **A New Smash (And a Newcomer)

Team: Mario, Bowser Jr.

**Stage 2: **PeachDome

The next day, Mario gathered up some of the Super Smash Brothers to have a meeting.

**Link Kirby Pikachu**

"Now," Mario explained. "You-a-see, apparently, Nintendo wants to-a-make a new Super Smash Bros."

"Well, tell them we won't!" Link added.

"But we've-a-already got a newcomer," Mario explained. "And that's-a-Bowser Jr."

"Fine," Link groaned.

"Yay!" Kirby cheered.

"_Pika!_" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Now," Mario continued. "If we-a-want to do Super Smash-a-Bros. Showdown, we need Smashers."

"I could get Zelda," Link explained.

"I could get Meta Knight and Dedede," Kirby added.

"But newcomers," Mario sighed. "Pikachu, get-a-Infernape!" Pikachu nodded. Mario explained the entire list. So then the heroes went off.

Meanwhile, at PeachDome Tennis Court, someone was training.

**Waluigi**

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Waluigi exclaimed as he kept hitting the targets. Waluigi then heard a sound. He turned around and saw Mario run up to him.

"Waluigi!" Mario panted. "We want-a-you in Super Smash Bros. Showdown!"

"No!" Waluigi yelled. "Only if I'm playable!"

"Sure!" Mario exclaimed.

"Fine then," Waluigi grinned. "I'll join."

"Okay," Mario said. "Let's-a-battle!"

**Battle: Mario vs. Waluigi**

**3!**

"Let's-a-go!" Mario yelled.

**2!**

"Wah-ha!" Waluigi yelled as he swung his racket.

**1!**

**GO!**

Mario started off with a Super Jump Punch, but Waluigi used his racket to attack Mario. Then Waluigi slammed his foot onto Mario, burying him in the ground. But Mario wouldn't give up! Mario jumped and tried to pick up a Smash Ball, but Waluigi got it. He used his Liar Ball attack to defeat Mario, who was KO'ed.

**GAME!**

**The winner is…**

**Waluigi!**

Waluigi turned Mario back to normal and Mario shook hands with him.

**STAGE CLEAR!**

Link has joined your team!

Kirby has joined your team!

Pikachu has joined your team!

Waluigi has joined your team!

**Meanwhile…**

Deep in a secret facility, Ganondorf was speaking to Red Alloy, the Alloy Team captain, about their capture of the many trophies.

**Ganondorf**

**Red Alloy**

"Very well," Ganondorf bowed, and then chuckled quietly.

"Meet me tomorrow," Red Alloy explained after teleporting away.

**Please read and review. Please give me ideas for characters AND stages, please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rise of the Paper

**Chapter 3: **More Newcomers

Team: Mario, Waluigi, Bowser Jr., Link, Kirby, Pikachu

At the Smash Mansion, Crazy Hand was going…well, crazy. Master Hand was talking to Sonic about that he had to help with the game.

Master Hand Crazy Hand Sonic

Then suddenly, Master Hand yelled,

"Time for a Newcomer Battle! Sonic, you will be battling the newcomer!"

Then a screen appeared, saying, "Warning! Challenger Approaching!"

Sonic was then teleported to Final Destination.

**3!**

"You won't beat me!" Sonic yelled as he ran onto the battlefield.

**2!**

A boy with gold hair flew in and did a pose.

**1!**

**GO!**

Sonic ran up to the gold-haired boy, giving him some punches and kicks, raising the boy's damage to 20. The boy responded by shooting a giant laser at Sonic, giving Sonic 50. Sonic got mad and used his Homing Attack on the boy, raising the boy's damage to 75. Then a Smash Ball appeared, and the boy hit it. The boy then transformed into a man with a partly ripped, red shirt, black hair and a weird monkey tail-looking thing coming from his pants. He started attacking Sonic again. He had the same attacks, but they were stronger, raising Sonic's damage to 99. Sonic then threw a Poké Ball at the boy, who went back to his normal form. The Poké Ball opened up, and Metagross came out, stomping so hard the boy's damage was now at 132, causing him to be KO'ed.

GAME!

The boy fell back on the ground as a trophy. Sonic revived him, and the boy smiled. Sonic and the boy shook hands. They would be a great team.

Goku has joined the showdown!

Standard Sp. Move: Kamehameha

Side Sp. Move: Kamahelagora

Up Sp. Move: Fly

Down Sp. Move: Saiyan Sphere

Final Smash: SS4 Goku

**Please read and review. I will accept characters, stages, items, Pokémon and Assist Trophies, as well as Story Bosses.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Smash Rules

**Chapter 4: **The Smash Rules

At the Smash Mansion, Master Hand was dealing with the Smashers.

"All right, then!" Master Hand started. "For SSBS, you will be competing as teams. So whenever you meet a member of the enemy team, you battle. Sometimes, you may run into a secret challenger. Beat him or her and you get a new member of your team. Here are the teams:

**Mario Bros.**

Mario

**Peach**

**Bowser**

**Bowser Jr.**

**Waluigi**

**Wario**

**DK**

**Diddy Kong**

**Link**

**Princess Zelda**

**A.C. Boy**

**A.C. Girl**

**Yoshi**

**Birdo**

**Vs.**

Sonic Heroes Sonic

**Olimar**

**Goku**

**Kirby**

**Meta Knight**

**King Dedede**

**Pikachu**

**Infernape**

**Fox**

**Lucas**

**Pit**

**Ice Climbers**

**Samus**

"Hold on," Master Hand stopped. "There's something unfair. The Mario Bros. has more fighters than the Sonic Heroes! That means you will be unlocking a new fighter, Sonic Heroes! Who will battle the newcomer?"

Sonic smiled.

"Fox will be battling!" Sonic explained.

"What?" Fox gasped. But before he could say anything else, a screen appeared, saying, "Warning! Challenger Approaching!"

Fox was then teleported to the new Angel Island Zone stage.

**3!**

"I'm not so sure about this!" Fox exclaimed as he hopped out of his Arwing.

**2!**

Sonic rolled onto the stage in his spin form and did a pose.

**1!**

**GO!**

Fox ran up to Sonic and tried kicking him, but Sonic jumped and used Homing Attack, raising Fox's damage to 20. Sonic kept attacking him until a Smash Ball appeared. Sonic then picked up the Smash Ball and turned into Super Sonic.

"Now I'll show you!" he yelled as he KO'd Fox.

GAME!

**Note: **When I mean the Sonic that battled, I'll write "Sonic 1." The battling Sonic is "Sonic 2."

Fox fell to the ground as a trophy, but Sonic 2 didn't revive him. Then Sonic 1 came running in, furious. Then he gasped.

"Long time no see, Sonic 1," Sonic 2 chuckled.

"Another Sonic?" Sonic exclaimed. "What's with Smash now?"

The next thing they knew, they were on the just-unlocked Scrap Brain Zone stage.

Sudden Death

**GO!**

Sonic 2 ran up to Sonic 1 and attacked him, but Sonic 1 dodged. Sonic 2 then used his down move, which wasn't the Spin Charge. Instead, a purple light surrounded him, and then disappeared. He was Werehog Sonic (From "Sonic Unleashed.") But Sonic then KO'ed Werehog Sonic with a Homing Attack.

GAME!

Sonic then revived Fox and Werehog Sonic. Sonic explained to Werehog Sonic what was going on, and Werehog Sonic was quite interested.

Sonic/Werehog Sonic has joined the Sonic Heroes!

Sonic/Werehog Sonic has joined the showdown!

Sonic/Werehog Sonic's Down Special Move:

Midnight Transformation

Sonic's Special Moves:

Standard: Homing Attack

Side: Spin Dash

Up: Spring Jump

Final Smash: Super Sonic

Werehog Sonic's Special Moves:

Standard: Slash

Side: Speed Kick

Up: Super Jump

Final Smash: Dark Sonic

Meanwhile…

In an abandoned temple far away, someone was investigating.

**Mr. Game and Watch**

Mr. Game and Watch looked lonely. That's because Snake had captured R.O.B., his only friend. Snake was planning to clone him. Well, that's what Mr. Game and Watch thought. But suddenly, Mr. Game and Watch saw a huge robot. He looked like R.O.B., but was 50 feet tall! Mr. Game and Watch was starting to get frightened, until a Mario-looking figure ran in.

Paper Mario

A Little Later…

Paper Mario and Mr. Game and Watch had defeated the giant robot, but saw two trophies. They revived both of them. One was R.O.B., who was the robot, and the other was Snake, who was controlling the robot.

R.O.B. Snake

"Sorry about your friend," Snake apologized. But Mr. Game and Watch didn't care. He was happy R.O.B. was back.

Mr. Game and Watch has joined the Sonic Heroes!

R.O.B. has joined the Sonic Heroes!

Solid Snake has joined the Mario Bros.!

Paper Mario has joined the Mario Bros.!

Mr. Game and Watch has joined the showdown!

Standard Sp. Move: Sausage

Side Sp. Move: Hammer

Up Sp. Move: Fire Jump

Down Sp. Move: Oil Spill

Final Smash: Octopus

R.O.B. has joined the showdown!

Standard Sp. Move: Laser

Side Sp. Move: Dynamite

Up Sp. Move: Hover

Down Sp. Move: Reflect

Final Smash: Super Laser

Solid Snake has joined the showdown!

Standard Sp. Move: Grenade

Side Sp. Move: Remote Missile

Up Sp. Move: Cypher

Down Sp. Move: Landmine

Final Smash: Grenade Launcher

Paper Mario has joined the showdown!

Standard Sp. Move: Fireball

Side Sp. Move: Cape

Up Sp. Move: Super Jump Punch

Down Sp. Move: F.L.U.D.D.

Final Smash: Mario Finale


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: More Third-Party Characters

**Chapter 5: **More Third-Party Characters

"All right, so what are we going to do for now?" Sonic asked. He, Olimar, Goku, Infernape, Meta-Knight and Lucas were sitting and talking about their next battle at the Midair Stadium.

"What to do…Hmm," Crazy Hand thought, and for once, he was still. "Hothead…no. Super Mushroom…no. Beam Sword…no. Aha!"

"What?" Olimar said, confused.

"MY WII REMOTE!" Crazy Hand yelled as he tried to the wristband on, but his hand was too big.

"You mean we can us these items?" Lucas asked as he reached for the Beam Sword.

"Until you're in a battle, the Midair Stadium is like a play place," Master Hand explained.

"Cool," Sonic said as he started chucking Bob-Ombs at Crazy Hand.

"Whatever," Meta-Knight grunted as he picked up a Poké Ball and chucked it at Crazy Hand.

"_Infernape!_" Infernape thought out loud as he picked up a Deku Nut and chucked it at Crazy Hand.

**Note: **I put this in the story because it relates to something: in Melee and Brawl, I like torturing Crazy Hand before Master Hand. It's fun!

"Well, you can't play with those items all day, so I'm sending some of you to do a brawl with some newcomers! Sonic's up first!" Master Hand exclaimed.

"What?" Sonic asked, since he heard his name. He didn't hear Master Hand quite clearly because he was busy throwing Bob-Ombs at Crazy Hand. But next thing Sonic knew, he was at the Battlefield stage from Melee for the first-ever triple newcomer brawl.

**3!**

"Okay," Sonic said as he Bounce Attacked onto the stage.

An orange marsupial jumped in with a mask made of wood.

**2!**

A purple jester flew onto the stage and pretended to play some kind of flute.

A black-and-red hedgehog appeared out of a black portal.

**1!**

**GO!**

Sonic started by sending some punches and kicks at the bandicoot, raising his damage to 13. The bandicoot then got out a bazooka and shot Sonic, raising Sonic's damage to 25. A Smash Ball then appeared, and Sonic broke it and became Super Sonic. He crashed into all three battlers, raising their damage to 92 (Bandicoot), 67 (Jester) and 68 (Hedgehog.) After he turned back to normal, Sonic picked up a Gooey Bomb and stuck it to the jester, raising his damage to 104, and KO'd him. The hedgehog then used a gun and shot Sonic, raising his damage to 37. Sonic then Spin Dashed the bandicoot, KO'ing him. Sonic then Homing Attacked the hedgehog. The hedgehog then threw a Bumper, but missed. Sonic then threw a Smart Bomb and raised the hedgehog's damage to 99, and then hit the Bumper, KO'ing him.

**GAME!**

The three trophies fell to the ground as Sonic revived them. Apparently, the figures were Crash Bandicoot, NiGHTS and Shadow the Hedgehog. Sonic smiled and said,

"Welcome to the team, boys."

Crash Bandicoot has joined the Sonic Heroes!

NiGHTS has joined the Sonic Heroes!

Shadow the Hedgehog has joined the Sonic Heroes!

Crash Bandicoot has been unlocked!

Standard: Tornado Spin

Side: Wumpa Bazooka

Up: Rocket Jump

Down: Belly Flop

Final Smash: Crash of the Titans

NiGHTS has been unlocked!

Standard: Spin

Side: Beam

Up: Fly

Down: Teleport

Final Smash: Magic Flute

Shadow has been unlocked!

Standard: Gun

Side: Shadow Dash

Up: Shadow Jump

Down: Spin Charge

Final Smash: Chaos Control

Meanwhile…

Waluigi and Bowser Jr. were walking in the ruins, looking for Mario.

"Great," Waluigi complained, "You got us lost again!"

"Don't blame me!" Bowser Jr. yelled back, "You're the one with the map!"

"But it was your idea to go here, Jr.!" Waluigi yelled again.

"Ah, shut up, you toothpick!" Bowser Jr. yelled again," You're name is all trouble!"

"Why don't YOU shut up and let me READ THE STUPID MAP, FOR PETE'S SAKE!" Waluigi yelled at the top of his lungs. Bowser Jr. zipped it.

"Finally," Waluigi rolled his eyes as he and Junior kept walking.

"Excuse me," a girl said.

"But would you like some help?" another girl asked.

"We can see you need help," a creepy man said. Waluigi put away the map and saw three figures. The first girl was the Pokémon Coordinator. The second was Blaze the Cat. The third was Gray Fox.

"Yeah," Waluigi started.

Hours later…

"Finally," Waluigi sighed as he, Bowser Jr., Pokémon Coordinator, Blaze and Gray Fox found a way outside, where they saw Mario. They ran up to him…

Pokémon Coordinator, Blaze and Gray have joined the Mario Bros.!

Pokémon Coordinator has been unlocked!

Down: Pokémon Change (Not available yet. Must find one more Pokémon.)

Final Smash: Triple Finish

Chimchar's Special Moves:

Standard: Ember

Side: Flame Wheel

Up: Mach Punch

Prinplup (Not available yet. Must find Prinplup in Story.)

Torterra (Not available yet. Must find Torterra in Story.)

Blaze has been unlocked!

Blaze's Special Move:

Standard: Fireball

Side: Quick Dash

Up: Blaze Twister

Down: Trail Blaze

Final Smash: Burning Blaze

Gray Fox has been unlocked!

Standard: Slash

Side: Side Dash

Up: Super Jump

Down: Grenade

Final Smash: Grenade Launcher


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Real Plot Begins

**Chapter 6: **The Real Plot Begins

"ALL RIGHT!" Master Hand exclaimed, acting as an announcer. "It's time for…" But he was cut off as a flash of purple lightning shocked him and Crazy Hand.

"What's…going…on?" Master Hand asked, weakly.

"Don't…know," Crazy Hand answered, and then he fell to the ground and turned into a trophy.

"What the?" Those were Master Hand's last words before turning into a trophy.

"Huh?" Mario was confused. All of the battlers were at the stadium when this incident happened.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked. But then, 36 flashes of lightning were heard. Mario and Sonic turned around to see their teammates all in trophy form. They then saw the Ancient Minister on his floating thing. But the Ancient Minister had only one blue eye, while the other one was just a red dot.

"Ancient Minister?" Mario asked. The Ancient Minister didn't answer.

"But that's the Ancient Minister," Sonic exclaimed, pointing to R.O.B. "So that's the Ancient Minister 2!" The Ancient Minister 2 still didn't answer, but he dropped 36 teleportation devices, teleporting the trophyicized Smashers. Then he disappeared, and the trophies, except the hands, disappeared. Mario sighed as he and Sonic revived the two hands.

"Ugh," Master Hand groaned.

"What happened?" Crazy Hand asked as he tried to rub his head, even though he didn't have a head.

"An Ancient Minister 2 stole the other battlers," Sonic explained, "We've got to find them!"

"You guys can go," Master Hand sighed.

"Let's-a-go!" Mario exclaimed, pointing.

"Here we go!" Sonic exclaimed, pointing as well. Then they ran off.

Meanwhile…

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" A bunch of villains laughed in Subspace. The villains were Tiny Tiger, Black Shadow, Blood Falcon, Reala, Paper Bowser, Naked Snake, Count Bleck, Galactic Cyrus, Mewtwo, Ganondorf and the Ancient Minister 2, as well as the Alloy Team.

"What a great plan!" Reala exclaimed.

"I agree," Blood Falcon agreed.

"Whatever," Black Shadow grunted, but then grinned.

"Now we're unstoppable!" Mewtwo laughed, "Thank to my lightning bolts!"

"YOU IDIOT!" Ganondorf yelled at Mewtwo. "YOU FORGOT TO SHOCK THE PLUMBER AND THE HEDGEHOG!"

"Oh, sorry," Mewtwo said, quietly. The Ancient Minister 2 just nodded.

Peach has been removed.

Bowser has been removed.

Bowser Jr. has been removed.

Waluigi has been removed.

Wario has been removed.

DK has been removed.

Diddy has been removed.

Link has been removed.

Zelda has been removed.

A.C. Boy has been removed.

A.C. Girl has been removed.

Yoshi has been removed.

Birdo has been removed.

Snake has been removed.

Paper Mario has been removed.

Pokémon Coordinator has been removed.

Blaze has been removed.

Gray Fox has been removed.

Olimar has been removed.

Goku has been removed.

Sonic/Werehog Sonic has been removed.

Kirby has been removed.

Meta-Knight has been removed.

King Dedede has been removed.

Pikachu has been removed.

Infernape has been removed.

Fox has been removed.

Lucas has been removed.

Pit has been removed.

Ice Climbers have been removed.

Samus has been removed.

R.O.B. has been removed.

Mr. Game and Watch has been removed.

Shadow has been removed.

NiGHTS has been removed.

Crash has been removed.

Mario has joined your team!

Sonic has joined your team!

Please read and review… 


	7. Level 1

Welcome to the Beginning of Adventure Mode: The Smash Quest

**Welcome to the Beginning of Adventure Mode: The Smash Quest**

**Note: **In Adventure Mode: The Smash Quest, the team will find new enemies, old allies, and even unlockable foes, as well as dastardly bosses. So, let the adventure begin!

**Team: **Mario, Sonic

**Level 1: **The Plains

**Character to Save In Stage: **Crash

"Are you-a-sure this is the right-a-way?" Mario asked.

"I'm positive," Sonic answered as the two heroes headed through the plains, looking for Crash Bandicoot. They kept attacking Primids and other Subspace Army enemies along the way. But then, they found an abandoned temple.

"Come on!" Sonic exclaimed as he and Mario headed in. When they entered, they saw a figure standing on a broken pillar. He blocked himself with his purple wings.

"Who are you?" the figure asked as he moved his wings, revealing a small, purple dragon with a yellow dragonfly flying around him.

Spyro

"Let me guess," Spyro said, "You must have been the ones who kidnapped my friend!"

"Huh?" Mario asked in confusion.

"My friend," Spyro continued, "Crash Bandicoot!"

"Listen, we didn't do anything to him!" Sonic exclaimed, "In fact, we're looking for him right now!"

"So you're after him, huh?" Spyro said, "But you don't fool me!"

Then suddenly, Spyro was hit by a metal fist, and turned into a trophy. He was then put into a cage attached to a robot. Tiny Tiger, Crash's part friend-part enemy, controlled the robot.

"Hello, fools," Tiny chuckled, "Prepare to lose, for my master is determined to catch you." In the other cage the robot was holding was the Crash trophy.

"CRASH!" Mario and Sonic exclaimed. Then they looked mad as they broke both cages.

"Fool!" Tiny yelled, "By destroying the cages, the robot's gonna blow!" Then it blew up, sending him flying. He then landed back in the temple in trophy form. Mario then put the trophy in his pocket.

"I'll-a-keep it safe," Mario said. Sonic then revived Spyro, but before they could revive Crash, blue viruses covered the trophy, creating a glowing, blue Crash, who had evil, red eyes.

"Prepare to lose," the fake Crash said in a low voice.

"Nice try!" Spyro said as he, Mario and Sonic got into positions.

Hours later…

The false Crash trophy fell to the ground and shattered. Sonic then revived the real Crash.

"Huh?" Crash thought. He looked around and saw Mario, Sonic and Spyro.

"Spyro!" Crash exclaimed as he got up.

"We gotta get outta here!" Spyro explained. Crash nodded as the three left the temple.

Stage Clear!

Crash has joined your team!

Spyro has joined your team!

Spyro has been unlocked!

Standard: Ember

Side: Wing Slash

Up: Glide

Down: Wing Shield

Final Smash: Dawn of the Dragon


	8. Smash 1

Note: Randomly in the story, I will do some free-for-all battles and maybe even unlock some newcomers

**Note: **Randomly in the story, I will do some free-for-all battles and maybe even unlock some newcomers. The choices I make on all the menus except the character selection will have an ! At the end.

**Select Battle Type:**

Free-For-All

Stock Match!

Coin Match

Point Match

HP Match

**Select Number of Players:**

2

3

4!

**Select Number of Human Players:**

0

1!

2

3

4

**Select a Character:**

Mario

?? (Super Mario Bros.)

Peach

Bowser

Bowser Jr.

Waluigi

?? (Super Mario Bros.)

?? (Super Mario Bros.)

Paper Mario

?? (Paper Mario)

Donkey Kong

Diddy Kong

Yoshi

Birdo: CPU 2

Wario

Link

?? (The Legend of Zelda)

Zelda/Sheik

?? (The Legend of Zelda)

?? (The Legend of Zelda)

?? (The Legend of Zelda)

Samus/Zero Suit Samus

Pit

Ice Climbers

R.O.B.

Kirby

Meta-Knight

King Dedede

Olimar: CPU 1

Fox: CPU 3

?? (Star Fox)

?? (Star Fox)

?? (Star Fox)

?? (F-Zero)

?? (F-Zero)

?? (F-Zero)

Pikachu

?? (Pokémon)

Infernape

?? (Pokémon)

Pokémon Coordinator

?? (Pokémon)

?? (Pokémon)

?? (Pokémon)

?? (Pokémon)

?? (Fire Emblem)

?? (Fire Emblem)

?? (EarthBound)

Lucas

A.C. Boy

A.C. Girl

Mr. Game and Watch

Snake

Gray Fox

?? (Metal Gear Solid)

Sonic

Sonic/Werehog Sonic

Shadow

Blaze

NiGHTS

?? (NiGHTS Into Dreams)

Crash: P1

?? (Crash Bandicoot)

Spyro

??

**Select Colours:**

P1: Green Crash

CPU 1: Red Olimar

CPU 2: Yellow Birdo

CPU 3: White Fox

**Select Difficulties:**

CPU 1: Lv. 3

CPU 2: Lv. 3

CPU 3: Lv. 3

**Select a Stage:**

Normal Stages

Mushroom Kingdom – Mushroomy Kingdom 2

??

??

Mushroom Cup – Mario Circuit Wii

??

Northern Kremisphere – Kremwood Forest

??

WarioWare Inc. – WarioWare Inc.

Hyrule – Hyrule Field

Ganondorf's Empire – Gerudo Valley

??

Metroid Galaxy – Brinstar

??

Nintendo Entertainment System – NES

Dream Land – Green Greens

??

Pikmin Planet – Forest of Hope

??

??

Sinnoh – Pokémon Stadium 3

??

??

??

??

??

??

Angel Island – Angel Island Zone

Planet Mobius – Scrap Brain Zone

Dream World – Nightopia

N. Sanity Island – Wumpa Jungle

Nintendo Wii – Wii Menu

Nintendo Wii – Mii Channel

Nintendo DS – PictoChat 2

Nintendo GameCube – GameCube Menu

Showdown Stages – Battlefield

Showdown Stages – Final Destination

Go to Brawl Stages

Brawl Stages

Brawl Stages – Delfino Plaza

??

Brawl Stages – Lylat Cruise

??

Brawl Stages – Skyworld

Brawl Stages – Shadow Moses Island

Brawl Stages – Green Hill Zone

Brawl Stages – PictoChat

Go to Melee Stages

Melee Stages

Melee Stages – Battlefield

Melee Stages – Fourside

??

Go to N64 Stages

N64 Stages

N64 Stages – Dream Land

N64 Stages – Viridian City!

??

Go to Custom Stages

Custom Stages

SAMPLE: Mario – Stage for Mario's team

SAMPLE: Sonic – Stage for Sonic's team

Go to Normal Stages

**READY TO FIGHT!**

**3!**

Crash jumped in with Aku-Aku.

Olimar's rocket crashes as he jumps out and plucks Pikmin out of the ground (which seems impossible on the roofs of skyscrapers.)

**2!**

Birdo comes in, riding an egg flying by like a missile, and then Birdo jumps off.

An Arwing flies by as Fox leaps out.

**1!**

**GO!**

Crash started by delivering some punches and kicks to Olimar, giving him 14. He then grabbed Olimar and kneaded him in the gut a couple times and then spun, sending Olimar flying to the other side of the stage. He then had 99. Fox then tried to pick up a Smash Ball, but Birdo beat him to it as Birdo did her Final Smash: Fire Egg Launch. She launched Fire Eggs out of her mouth all over the stage, giving Crash and Fox 15, but unfortunately, Olimar then got 114, KO'ing him off the stage, eliminating Olimar from the match.

**COMPUTER 1 DEFEATED!**

Crash recovered quickly, but Fox was sucked up by Birdo's Suction Attack, and was stuck in her stomach. She then launched Fox at Crash, but Crash dodged the move, causing Fox to fall off the stage and get KO'd.

**COMPUTER 3 DEFEATED!**

Birdo then charged for another Smash Ball, but missed, as Crash picked it up. He then called out a Raticator, jumped on him, and charged for Birdo. One charged-up punch was able to knock Birdo off the stage.

**GAME!**

The winner is…

**CRASH!**

But suddenly…

**A New Foe Has Appeared!!**

Crash was then teleported to the new Nintendo 64 stage, Mushroom Kingdom, for a Sudden Death match.

**3!**

Crash jumped out with Aku-Aku.

**2!**

A brown, wooden figure with a blue-and-yellow hat and a blue cape flew in.

**1!**

**GO!**

It was a quick battle. Crash gathered the pieces of Dragoon and knocked off the figure, KO'ing him.

GAME!

Geno has been unlocked!

Geno's Special Moves:

Standard: Geno Punch

Side: Geno Beam

Up: Geno Glide

Down: Geno Blend

Final Smash: Geno Light

Mushroom Kingdom (N64) has been unlocked!


	9. Level 2

Team: Mario, Sonic, Crash, Spyro

**Team: **Mario, Sonic, Crash, Spyro

**Level 2: **The River

**Character to Save: **None

A figure was walking down a trail near a river. The figure was a bee, but was sort of like a human.

**Charmy**

"Oh," Charmy whined as he pouted. "Where are Espio and Vector?" Suddenly, a bunch of Shadow Bugs came out of the sky, forming into Primids.

"Uh," Charmy said, scared. He looked behind him and saw a HUGE Primid coming to him.

"AHH!" Charmy screamed, running as fast as he could. He ran and ran and ran until he reached the river. He had nowhere to go except on a log floating on the river. Charmy jumped onto it and tried to get away, but the Big Primid jumped on, too. Charmy had nowhere to go. He was ready to be done for, until…

SPLASH!

The Big Primid was destroyed by a huge wave. A human-like figure made of water jumped onto the log.

**Chaos**

"Who are you?" Charmy asked, scared. Chaos didn't answer. He pointed ahead. Charmy looked. He saw the end of the river: a waterfall. Charmy started freaking out, but Chaos became big. He grabbed Charmy and put him in his liquid body. Chaos jumped off the waterfall and landed in the lake, unharmed. He took out Charmy and shrunk back to normal size. Charmy smiled.

"Charmy!" someone yelled. Charmy turned around. It was Vector! He and Espio were standing there, waving.

"Come on!" Charmy exclaimed as he ran to the Chaotix. Chaos followed behind…

**STAGE CLEAR!**

Chaotix has joined your team!

Chaos has joined your team!

Chaos has been unlocked!

Standard: Tail Launch

Side: Giant Bubble

Up: Spiral Punch

Down: Puddle

Final Smash: Perfect Chaos

Chaotix has been unlocked!

Down: Chaotix Swap

Final Smash: Chaotix Recital

Espio's Moves:

Standard: Leaf Swirl

Side: Shurikin

Up: Triangle Jump

Charmy's Moves:

Standard: Pollen Spore

Side: Electric Kick

Up: Fly

Vector's Moves:

Standard: Fire

Side: Mega Chomp

Up: Bubble Gum Float

**Note: **I will now accept "Character Creator," where you can suggest OC characters or characters I haven't added, who MAY compete in Classic to join. Here's the information you need:

Name:

Species:

Symbol/Series:

Standard Special:

Side Special:

Up Special:

Down Special:

Final Smash:

In case you wanted to know the symbols for the characters that are from a new series, here they are:

Animal Crossing – Leaf (I know it's appeared before, but it's the first time there's a character from Animal Crossing that's playable)

Paper Mario – Piece of Paper

Dragonball Z – Circle With a Star in It (Dragonball)

NiGHTS into Dreams – NiGHTS' Head

Spyro the Dragon – Flames

I will NOT, repeat NOT; choose characters I hate, like Cyrpto from Destroy All Humans, or Master Chief from Halo! I will give you a reply and tell you if I won't accept it. For anonymous reviews, I may not be able to reply, but I won't add the character, so SCREW CHARACTERS I HATE! Thank you.


	10. From the Author

Just so you know, Super Smash Bros. Showdown is not continuing on this profile, for I have made my own profile, named SuperSaiyanSonic75, so if you want to continue reading this story, please go to SuperSaiyanSonic75's account and read it from there.


End file.
